Trapped in a Fairytale
by TomaTomaTomatoes
Summary: A white flash came from the book engulfing England and America. As the light died down the two nations were nowhere to be seen. The golden book fell down onto the hard floor below, closed shut, and then it magically flew back into its place in the bookshelf as if nothing happened. UsUk


**(A/N)**

**Do not own Hetalia, sadly.**

**The Italics symbolize the thoughts of the character also this was done as an RP.**

-FancyLineBreakThing—

_Damn that England!_ America thought as he made his way up the stairs to England's mansion. Earlier at the world meeting France had told him that England had a crush on someone! America then confronted England about it but when he did England ran away from him saying he had "business" to take care of. So now here he was in front of England's door ready to confront him again about who he liked. He knocked three times on the door and he tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for England to open the door.

England was in the middle of making scones when he heard a loud knock on the door. He paused from making scones and was slightly annoyed at someone for interrupting him. He went over to the door and answered by opening the door, there he saw America. _Why the bloody hell is he here?! _England thought to himself as he narrowed his fluffy eyebrows in confusion.

America stared at England. _Damn it! Maybe I should have thought of a plan before coming here! _America internally scolded himself_._ So there the two nations stood just staring at each other, not a word exchanged between the two of them.

England, after several minutes, could not tolerate the awkward silence. "Well?" England finally asked. "Why are you here?"

America blinked in shock from being spaced out. "What? Oh yeah! That's right, um, can I come in?" America asked him. If he had told the limey his real reason for coming then he would have been rejected to even talk with him at the door.

England looked reluctantly at America then sighed and moved out of the way so America could come inside the mansion. _Why is that bloody American git here?_ England thought as he sniffed the air. The smell of hi half-cooked scones gave the place a pleasant aroma.

As America entered the house the smell of the half made scones hit him. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. _Great! He's making more atomic weapons._ America looked over at England "Please, tell me you are not making those weapons of death again." He said even though he already knew the answer.

England glared at America. He would perhaps try to be nice today. "They're called scones," He said solemnly, trying his hardest not to throw a sarcastic comeback at America. "and you never did tell me why you came here." _Bloody freeloader._

_Shit I need to think of an excuse quick!_ "Um I was in the neighborhood and I... needed… to take a piss." America answered him trying to sound as convincing as he could.

England stayed silent for a moment and glanced at America. _What is he getting at?_ He sighed, remembering he would try to be nice. He jerked his thumb in the direction of the bathroom "The bathroom's down there." England stated.

"Thanks, Dude!" He shot England a smile and headed in the direction in which England had pointed him to. After he was out of sight he wandered around the hallway aimlessly trying to think of another excuse to tell England as to why he came to his house. He soon reached the end of the hallway where a black wooden door stood. America cocked his head to the side; he had never seen this door before, at least he didn't think that he did. He opened the door cautiously and stepped inside.

After the sound of America's footsteps became silent he felt his face heat up a little with blush. _What the hell?_ He ignored it and he went in the kitchen thinking of possible reasons why America might have came over, while finishing up his scones.

The room America was in truly looked strange. It was very big in size and there were many strange items which adorned the shelves in the room. There were also several bookcases in the room. _What the hell is this room? _America thought as he wandered around the room taking interest in the many bookshelves that stood tall. Most of the books that were stocked in the bookcases were a boring, dull, old, and a brown or black color usually made of real, authentic leather. For a while, that was all he saw, brown, boring books that is until a bright golden book caught his attention. He pulled the book out of the shelf carefully and examined the cover then the back of the book. _That's strange there is no writing on it. _

England thought he heard rumbling sounds coming from his magic room. _Damn America! What the bloody hell does he think he's doing in there? _England left his station in the kitchen and went down the hall.

America traced his finger on the patterns on the cover of the book, enchanted by it. Cautiously he flipped it open as England entered the room.

"Don't touch that, you dolt!" England yelled at America, with a panicked look on his face. He had no idea what the book would behold, seeing as he found it in an old abandoned library years ago.

A white flash came from the book engulfing England and America. As the light died down the two nations were nowhere to be seen. The golden book fell down onto the hard floor below, closed shut, and then it magically flew back into its place in the bookshelf as if nothing happened.

-FancyLineBreakThing—

**(A/N)**

**M: Ta da~ there it is the introduction to our first fanfic! **

**S: I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**M: Please review and all that shit!**

**This fanfic may have the side paring Franada just a little warning to you. This chapter may not be that interesting right now but I promise you it will get better (I hope.)**

**Bye!**

**-TomaTomaTomatoes**


End file.
